Szayelaporro Granz
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 22 czerwca''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 185 cm | waga = 67 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 8. Espada | poprzedni zespół = Espada | poprzedni partner = Lumina i Verona, Medazeppi i inni Números | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Yylfordt Granz (starszy brat) | resurrección = Fornicarás | debiut w mandze = Tom 28, Rozdział 244 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 145 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japoński głos = Kōsuke Toriumi | angielski głos = Hank Matthews (odcinki 145-164) Benjamin Diskin (odcinki 190+) }} jest Arrancarem oraz Octavo (8.) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Jest młodszym bratem Yylfordta Granza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strona 14 Wygląd Szayelaporro ma różowe, sięgające prawie do ramion włosy oraz oczy koloru bursztynowego. Pozostałością jego maski Hollowa są kościane okulary, które nadają mu wygląd naukowca. Położenie tatuażu z numerem nie jest znane. Nawet po zniszczeniu całej górnej części ubrania, tatuaż nie był widoczny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 276, strony 10-13 Jego dziura Hollowa znajduje się na penisie.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, strona 85 Ubiór Granza różni się od wzoru jednolitego stroju Arrancara. Zamiast zwykłej kurtki nosi koszulę, która obejmuje jego cały tułów oraz połowę szyi. Na mundurze ma trzy paski, każdy, począwszy od jego kołnierza, z jedną ciągłą na lewej piersi, jeden na środku klatki piersiowej, a ostatni po prawej stronie torsu. Nosi białe spodnie, które są lekko za krótkie. Twarz jest jedyną częścią ciała, która jest odsłonięta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 255, strony 6-8 Po zmianie ubrań podczas walki, strój nie zmienia się, jednak na to wszystko zarzuca płaszcz, który zakrywa całą lewą stronę ciała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 287, strona 17 W przeszłości, gdy naukowiec nie nie należał jeszcze Espady, jego wygląd był nieco inny. Włosy były falowane, a wszystkie trzy linie, które są teraz na jego tułowiu, były kiedyś w okolicach bioder, zamiast w lewo, prawo i środek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 294, strona 18 Osobowość Szayelaporro jest skrupulatnym intelektualistą i jedynym naukowcem w Espadzie. Wyróżnia się narcyzmem oraz dużą ekstrawagancją, czasem z tendencją do sprośności i niepokojących komentarzy na temat przeciwników. Innych traktuje w dość sadystyczny sposób i postrzega jako nic nieznaczący materiał do badań. Gardzi również istotami niebędącymi Hollowami i ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Aizen pozbędzie się ich wszystkich. W bitwach ma się za aktora, a pole walki traktuje jako scenę teatralnej sztuki. Jest to szczególnie zauważalne podczas jego zabawy z ofiarami. Granz jest pewny siebie. W chwilach przewagi nad przeciwnikiem ma tendencję do maniakalnego śmiania się. Ponadto, zdjął pieczęć tłamszącą moc jego przeciwników, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mają oni szans na wygraną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 274, strona 5Manga Bleach; Rozdział 288, strony 12-14 Zmienił także wygląd stworzonych przez siebie klonów przeciwników w celu lepszego oddania jego idei piękna, nie zważając na fakt, iż w takiej sytuacji wrogowie z łatwością są w stanie je odróżnić od oryginałów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 292, strona 12 Wydaje się, iż nie miał zbyt dobrych relacji ze swoim starszym bratem, Yylfordtem. Nie przejął się zbytnio jego śmiercią. Traktował go jedynie jako kolejny obiekt doświadczalny, który pomógł mu w pozyskaniu informacji na temat Renjiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strona 15 Chwali się również, że jest istotą doskonałą, gdyż jest w stanie odrodzić się w ciele innej osoby. Tym samym postrzega się jako nieśmiertelnego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strony 1-3 Historia thumb|left|Szayelaporro w przeszłości W przeszłości Szayelaporro pomógł Nnoitrze Gildze przeprowadzić niespodziewany atak na 3. Espadę, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Aby tego dokonać, Granz musiał stworzyć urządzenie do tworzenia iluzji, które rozproszy Nelliel. Wykorzystując okazję, Nnoitra zaatakował Odelschwanck, uderzając ją od tyłu i powodując u niej rany głowy oraz zerwanie z przodu lewej części maski. Pozostawiając u niej wiele blizn, porzucił ją nieprzytomną.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 194, Wydarzenia pojawiają się jedynie w anime. Ujął jej bezwładne ciało, stwierdzając, że może to traktować jako akt bestialstwa, jednak nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Podszedł do Gilgi, pojawiając się z tyłu, i spytał się, czy może dla niego coś jeszcze zrobić, na co Nnoitra odpowiada, że jego praca już się skończyła. Granz pyta go z kolei, czy w czasie ich współpracy musiał być dla niego taki zimny, ponieważ powinien przynajmniej podziwiać jej koniec. Gilga mówi mu, że nie pamięta, aby byli partnerami, ponieważ nie mają tych samych motywów. Nnoitra porzuca Nel w Hueco Mundo, by wzmocnić się przed jej powrotem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 294, strony 17-19 Następnie Nnoitra nakazuje powrót do Las Noches, jednak Szayelaporro prosi towarzysza, by ten pozbył się swojego zarozumiałego tonu. W odpowiedzi Gilga przypomina naukowcowi, iż jego siła nigdy nie pozwalała mu na dostanie się do Espady. Granz ignoruje jednak zarzut Arrancara i zauważa, że gdyby nie jego sprzęt, Nnoitra nie miałby nawet okazji do zaatakowania Nel, dlatego też mówienie do niego w taki sposób jest nie na miejscu. Gilga spogląda następnie w stronę porzuconej Nelliel i jej Fracción i dziwi się temu, iż kobieta przeobraziła się w dziecko. Szayelaporro stwierdza, iż nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego. Wnioskuje, że zmiana formy spowodowana jest wyciekiem Reiatsu z rany i ma na celu zmniejszenie doznanych obrażeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 295, strony 1-3 Fabuła Hueco Mundo 190px|thumb|left|Granz na zebraniu Espady Pierwszy raz pojawia się na zebraniu Espady, zwołanym, by przedyskutować wtargnięcie Ichigo Kurosakiego i jego przyjaciół do Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 244, strony 16-17 Zajmuje miejsce pomiędzy Barraganem Luisenbarnem i Zommarim Rureauxem oraz stwierdza, że intruzi nie są interesujący.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 245, strona 6 Po śmierci Dordoniego przyznaje przed Aizenem, że wysłał Exequias do Privaron Espady bez wiedzy swego pana i przeprasza go; za to gotów jest ponieść wszelkie konsekwencje. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 255, strony 7-10 thumb|right|190px|Szayelaporro przygotowuje się do walki z [[Renjim]] Po tym jak Renji Abarai i Dondochakka Birstanne wpadają w jego pułapkę, Szayelaporro kpi z nich, że dali się złapać w najbanalniejszą z pułapek. Następnie przedstawia się jako Octava Espada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 264, strony 18-21 Informuje ich, że jest najlepszym naukowcem i twórcą najlepszych duchowych broni w Hueco Mundo. Widząc wrogie spojrzenie Renjiego, wyjaśnia, że nawet jeśli jest Espadą, jego umiejętności bojowe nie są powalające. Mówi, że jest naukowcem i zbiera dane do swoich badań. Po chwili mówi do Abarai, że jest wspaniały i dlatego zamierza go godnie powitać. Renji odpowiada, że nie ma zamiaru wysłuchiwać jego historyjek ani brać udziału w imprezach powitalnych; przybył tu, aby pokonać swoich wrogów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strony 5-9 Renji próbuje uwolnić Bankai, lecz po chwili rozpada się ono na kawałeczki. Szayelaporro oświadcza, że w tym pomieszczeniu nie będzie w stanie używać Bankai. Wyjawia, że zna wszystkie szczegóły na temat Hihiō Zabimaru od swojego brata, Yylfordta Granza. Szayelaporro dziękuje Renjiemu za pamięć o nim i oznajmia, że nie szuka zemsty. Yylfordt był dla niego jedynie obiektem, w którym umieścił szpiegujące owady. Mówi do Renjiego, że nie ma sposobu by uwolnił swoje Zanpakutō, ani tym bardziej by wygrał. Wyjawia, że jest podekscytowany, ponieważ po raz pierwszy walczy z użytkownikiem Bankai. Dlatego prosi go, aby zbytnio nie uszkodził sobie ciała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strony 10-16 thumb|left|190px|Lumina i Verona informują Szayelaporro o śmierci [[Aaroniero Arruruerie]] Po krótkiej walce z Renjim w Shikai, Lumina i Verona informują Szayelaporro o śmierci Aaroniero Arruruerie. Espada odpowiada, że już o tym wie i informuje Abarai, że taki sam los spotkał przeciwnika Aaroniero – Rukię. Renji rzuca się na Szayelaporro, jednak ten z łatwością unika ataków i stwierdza, że nie pokona go samym Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 269, strony 12-16 Renji nadal próbuje atakować, ale Szayelaporro jest już znudzony walką i wysyła swoich zmodyfikowanych Fracción, by zajęli się przeciwnikiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 272, strony 9-13 Kiedy Medazeppi rzuca Renjim wokoło, Lumina i Verona chcą się przyłączyć, jednak Espada nie pozwala im interweniować. Abarai w końcu udaje się zranić Medazeppi, na co Szayelaporro komentuje, że zajęło mu to strasznie dużo czasu. Arrancar wpada w szał; Szayelaporro stwierdza, że niestety zwłoki Renjiego nie będą w najlepszym stanie, gdy je odkopie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 162 thumb|right|190px|Renji ratuje Uryū przed atakiem Fracción Szayelaporro Uryū Ishida przybywa na miejsce i zabija Medazeppiego. Frración są wstrząśnięci sytuacją do tego stopnia, że Szayelaporro musi ich uciszać. Ishida pyta różowowłosego, czy ten jest członkiem Espady. Granz ujawnia swoją rangę i personalia. Uryū stwierdza, że przeciwnik nie jest wielkim zagrożeniem. Espada odpowiada, że mimo niskiej rangi, i tak jest o wiele silniejszy, po czym pyta nieznajomego kim jest. Po uzyskaniu odpowiedzi, Szayelaporro wybucha śmiechem z powodu szczęścia, jakie go spotkało; nie dość, że walczy z posiadaczem Bankai, to teraz zjawił się Quincy. Stwierdza, że gdyby Yammy był w pobliżu, z pewnością krzyknął by "suerte! (z hiszp. szczęściarz). Uryū błyskawicznie pojawia się za Szayelaporro i mówi, że nie wie kim jest Yammy, ale mając okazję walczyć z tak beztroskim przeciwnikiem, sam ma ochotę krzyknąć suerte!. Następnie wystrzeliwuje w kierunku Granza Seele Schneidera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 273, strony 12-19 Strzała przeszywa mu gardło, jednak po chwili znika. Szayelaporro ponownie wybucha szaleńczym śmiechem. Wyjaśnia, że przeanalizował jego zdolności, podczas gdy ten walczył z Cirucci Sanderwicci. Uryū próbuje walczyć za pomocą swoich strzał, ale okazują się one bezskuteczne. Przed atakiem jednego z Fracción ratuje go Renji, z którym postanawia wspólnie pokonać wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 274, strony 2-19 [[Plik:Sprenger attack.jpg|thumb|left|190px|Uryū używa Sprenger]] Ishida pyta Abarai na jak długo będzie w stanie zająć się wrogiem. Gdy Renji odpowiada, że jedynie około 20 sekund, Uryū stwierdza, że to wystarczy. Szayelaporro zaciekawiony mówi, że z chęcią zobaczy, co oboje będą w stanie zrobić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 275, strony 1-3 Renji atakuje za pomocą swojego Shikai, ale Espada skutecznie je odbija. Ku zaskoczeniu Szayelaporro, był to jedynie wstęp do czegoś większego. Abarai łapie przeciwnika za ubranie i otacza się razem z nim Zabimaru. Renji stwierdza, że co prawda różnica ich umiejętności bojowych jest duża, ale jeśli zaatakuje go z bardzo bliska, powinno to przynieść jakiś rezultat. Używa Hadō 31. Shakkahō. Renji upada, a Szayelaporro wścieka się. Uryū stwierdza, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem; po ataku Abarai, Arrancar wycofał się jak najdalej od niego, jednak tym samym wpadł w zasięg ataku Ishidy. Uryū wcześniej ustawił pięć Seele Schneiderów, by unicestwić Espadę w wielkim wybuchu. Szayelaporro jest zaskoczony; przecież zapieczętował Reiatsu emanujące z broni Quincy'ego. Uryū stwierdza, że nawet Szayelaporro nie wie wszystkiego, po czym używa Sprenger.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 275, strony 1-19 thumb|right|190px|Szayelaporro pożera Luminę Ku zaskoczeniu Uryū, Szayelaporro wychodzi z eksplozji cało, posiadając jedynie liczne oparzenia. Tłumaczy, że już wcześniej przeanalizował Reiatsu Ishidy, więc nawet jeśli nie widział tej techniki, mógł rozproszyć uderzenie. Wściekły chwyta Luminę i zaczyna ją jeść. Verona jest w szoku po stracie kompana, jednak Szayelaporro każe mu się uciszyć, mówiąc, że później zrobi mu nowego przyjaciela. Uleczony Espada odchodzi, oznajmiając, że idzie się przebrać, dając im czas na wymyślenie nowego planu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 276, strony 6-14 Renji i pozostali postanawiają uciec, lecz próba kończy się niepowodzeniem. Trafiają z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie walczyli, i zostają przywitani przez przebranego Szayelaporro.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 287, strony 14-17 Espada wyjaśnia im, że jest w stanie swobodnie kontrolować układ pokoi, dlatego też ponownie skierował ich do tego pomieszczenia. Następnie aktywuje swoje Resurrección, Fornicarás. Szayelaporro przeprasza swoich przeciwników za to, że musieli tak długo czekać i zapowiada, iż drugi akt przedstawienia właśnie się zaczyna. Dodaje, iż jego początek będzie równocześnie zakończeniem. Z jego ust zaczyna wydzielać się czarny płyn, z którego formują się klony wrogów. Granz wyjaśnia, iż ich podobizny zawierają wszystkie ich umiejętności, a ponadto pozbywa się on ograniczeń nałożonych na ich Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 288, strony 1-15 Podczas walki, przeciwnicy zauważają różnice w wyglądzie oryginałów i podróbek, jednak Szayelaporro stwierdza, iż jest to celowy zabieg, ponieważ nie podoba mu się styl żadnego z nich, dlatego też wprowadził on kilka poprawek w ich ubiorze. Następnie Renji aktywuje swoje Bankai, a w ślady za nim idą jego kopie, co ostatecznie powoduje eksplozję i zniszczenie pokoju, w którym się znajdują. Granz mówi, że osoba, która będzie musiała zgłosić to do Aizena, będzie bardzo nieszczęśliwa. Po chwili pozbywa się wszystkich klonów i oznajmia, że ma zamiar pokazać prawdziwe możliwości swojego Ressurectión.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 292, strony 9-19 thumb|left|190px|Szayelaporro trzyma lalkę Ishidy Uryū i Renji atakują Espadę z pełną mocą równocześnie, jednak przed Szayelaporro niespodziewanie pojawiają się dwa Hollowy, które chronią go przed ciosami. Następnie jedno ze skrzydeł Arrancara pojmuje Ishidę, po czym wypluwa. Jeden z segmentów jego skrzydła zaczyna napełniać się płynem i wybucha, tworząc małą lalkę podobną do Quincy. Granz chwyta ją i stwierdza, że od teraz to będzie Uryū. Lekko uderza głowę powstałej lalki, co prawdziwy Ishida odczuwa natychmiast na swojej czaszce. Szayelaporro wyjaśnia, że od tego momentu ma on kontrolę nad jego wszystkimi zmysłami. Później pstryka czoło lalki, powodując u Ishidy lekką ranę. Espada zamierza następnie przepołowić ją na pół, jednak Renji prosi go, by tego nie robił. Arrancar nie słucha go i rozrywa lalkę, jednak Quincy nie odnosi żadnych obrażeń. Szayelaporro stwierdza, że są głupi, jeśli myśleli, że Uryū odczuje te same skutki. Tłumaczy, iż to jedynie struktura lalki. Pokazuje im, że tak naprawdę chciał dostać się do wnętrza, w którym znajdują się wszystkie organy. Wyciąga z niej niewielki kawałek, na którym jest napisane żołądek i rozrywa go, sprawiając, że Ishida zaczyna kaszleć krwią. Kiedy Abarai wpada w szał i chce zaatakować Espadę, ten chwyta go jednym ze swoich skrzydeł i tworzy lalkę podobną do niego. Espada stwierdza, że Quincy i Shinigami są tacy sami, jednak nie widzi on żadnego powodu, dla którego Aizen miałby sobie brudzić na nich ręce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 293, strony 2-18 thumb|right|190px|Szayelaporro niszczy Cero Sincrético Dondochakki i Pesche Gdy Renji próbuje zaatatować Espadę, ten radzi mu się poddać. Następnie rozrywa jego ścięgno Achillesa, powodując upadek wicekapitana. Zaczyna niszczyć kolejne organy znajdujące się w lalce Abarai, jednak Pesche przechwytuje podobiznę Renjiego i Ishidy za pomocą swojego Infinite Slick. Potem przybywa Dondochakka, który wydobywa ze swoich ust Bawabawę. Pesche wskakuje na przybyłą istotę i mówi Granzowi, że nie mają czasu na obecną walkę, ponieważ muszą przygotować się na bitwę.Manga Bleach; Chapter 295, pages 8-16 Szayelaporro zauważa, że postawa Guatiche jest niestosowna dla Fracción. Jest zaskoczony, gdy Pesche wyciąga swój Zanpakutō z nietypowego miejsca i tnie całą grupę otaczającą Espadę. Były Fracción wyjaśnia, że jego miecz nazywa się Última i jest wykonany z przepełnionych cząstek duchowych. Szayelaporro decyduje się na walkę z Pesche i Dondochakką w pojedynkę, a swoim sługom każe zająć się Bawabawą. Z łatwością zostają jednak pokonani, nim w ogóle zdążą zaatakować, po czym przeciwnicy Espady wyjaśniają mu jego błąd, zanim udaje im się aktywować Cero Sincrético.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 296, strony 10-16 Atak Arrancarów nie powodzi się, co Szayelaporro wyjaśnia faktem, iż zbyt długo zwlekali z jego wykonaniem, co dało mu czas na przeanalizowanie tej techniki. Następnie idzie w ich stronę w celu pozbycia się wrogów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 297, strony 8-10 Niespodziewanie na polu walki pojawia się Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Zapytany przez Granza kim jest, odpowiada, iż nie widzi potrzeby mówienia mu o sobie. Kapitan wykazuje spore zainteresowanie Espadą żyjącym w Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 298, strony 14-19 Krótko po rozpoczęciu kłótni Mayuriego z Ishidą, Szayelaporro każe im przestać i ponownie pyta Kurotsuchiego kim jest, jednak ten stwierdza, iż ta informacja do niczego mu się nie przyda. Kapitan zauważa jednak, że nieznajomość imienia swojego przeciwnika nie pozwoli mu na prawidłowe oznaczenie probówki do badań nad nim. Espada śmieje się z powodu tego absurdalnego stwierdzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 299, strony 3-5 thumb|left|190px|Nemu pojmana przez Szayelaporro Później widzimy ciężko dyszącego Mayuriego i pozornie przegraną bitwę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 302, strona 19 Szayelaporro trzyma lalkę kapitana i niszczy jego organy, powodując upadek przeciwnika na kolana. Nagle Kurotsuchi wstaje i oznajmia przeciwnikowi, iż go nabrał. Espada nadal zgniata części zawarte w lalce, jednak bez skutku. Pyta przeciwnika, jakim cudem udaje mu się ustać na nogach. Mayuri wyjaśnia, iż monitorował Uryū podczas tej walki i na krótko przed wyjazdem do Hueco Mundo zastąpił swoje organy sztucznymi. Szayelaporro stwierdza, że to nonsens, gdyż co dopiero poznał umiejętności wroga, jednak kapitan oznajmia, że gdyby to było możliwe, nie udałoby mu się tego zrobić. W akcie złości Espada chwyta Nemu i mówi Kurotsuchiemu, że jest głupcem, ponieważ pozwolił na pojmanie jego podwładnego. Wicekapitan zauważa jednak, iż złapanie jej nie czyni z niej zakładnika. Granz zaczyna kłócić się z kobietą, co zaczyna irytować kapitana, który każe im przestać. Postanawia więc aktywować swoje Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, i uwalnia trujący gaz. Espada stara się przeciwdziałać truciźnie, jednak powoli zaczyna się nią dławić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 303, strony 1-19 Bankai Mayuriego pożera Szayelaporro, jednak po chwili Nemu zaczyna krzyczeć z bólu. Słychać również głos zjedzonego Espady, który stwierdza, iż pokonanie go zajmie mu trochę więcej czasu. Następnie prezentuje swoją technikę, Gabriel, nazywając ją swoją najlepszą umiejętnością. Tłumaczy, iż pozwala mu ona na bezpłciowe odrodzenie się w ciele swojej ofiary, która stanie się niczym więcej jak tylko pustą skorupą. Po chwili zostawia nieprzytomną wicekapitan na ziemi, narzekając na jeden minus tej zdolności – zniszczone włosy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 304, strony 8-18 Szayelaporro wyjaśnia, że zawsze będzie w stanie wskrzesić samego siebie, a śmierć stała się dla niego inną częścią cyklu życia, co czyni go istotą doskonałą. Mayuri stwierdza jednak, że bez względu na metody, jakimi się posługuje, nie ma dla niego szansy na wygraną. Następnie kapitan po prostu przechodzi obok swojego przeciwnika i kieruje się w stronę nieprzytomnej Nemu. Granz myśli, iż Kurotsuchi jest poruszony widokiem umierającej podwładnej, jednak ten uśmiecha się do niego i oznajmia, że posiada ciekawą zdolność. Następnie drwi z Espady pytając, czy to wszystko, na co go stać. Szayelaporro kieruje Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō na swojego właściciela i próbuje go pożreć. Wyjaśnia sposób, w jaki jest w stanie manipulować jego Bankai. Nagle Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō eksploduje, co komentuje Kurotsuchi mówiąc, iż jego Bankai zostało tak zaprogramowane, by w razie ataku na swojego właściciela wybuchło.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strony 1-13 thumb|right|190px|Szayelaporro przebity przez Mayuriego Później Mayuri stwierdza, iż nadszedł czas na przetestowanie jego nowego leku. Szayelaporro przyjmuje bojową postawę, jednak kapitan uspokaja go i mówi, że nie ma potrzeby stawiania oporu, ponieważ specyfik zaczął już działać w jego organizmie. Wyjaśnia, iż wprowadził kilka medykamentów w ciało Nemu w razie pożarcia lub też przejęcia jej ciała. Organizm, w którym się odrodził, był więc pod działaniem Nadludzkiego narkotyku. Tłumaczy, iż wszystko, co powinien teraz odczuwać, dzieje się w spowolnionym tempie. Pyta go, czy jego miecz wygląda, jakby został spowolniony. Stwierdza następnie, że nawet słowa, które właśnie wypowiedział, powinny do niego dotrzeć dopiero za sto lat. Następnie przebija wyciągniętą ku niemu rękę Espady oznajmiając, iż ból ten będzie trwać przez ponad wiek. Wbija ostrze coraz głębiej kończyny wroga, kierując je w stronę serca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strony 13-19 Po stuletnim doświadczeniu bólu, Szayelaporro zastanawia się, jak długo przeszywanie jego ręki i serca jeszcze potrwa i prosi, aby śmierć nadeszła szybko. Zanpakutō następnie przebija jego serce, po czym Espada umiera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 306, strony 1-3 Wynalazki * Jadalne Fracción: Przed transformacją ich w Arrancary przez Aizena, Szayelaporro zmodyfikował wszystkich swoich Fracción.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 272, strona 13 Zostały tak zmodyfikowane, by służyły swojemu panu jako środek regenerujący. Jeśli Szayelaporro pożre jednego z nich, jego rany błyskawicznie się zagoją. Kiedy Verona ubolewał nad śmiercią Luminy, Granz gniewnie odparł, że później stworzy mu nowego towarzysza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 276, strony 9-11Anime Bleach; Odcinek 164 Nie wiadomo czy oznacza to, że Szayelaporro jest w stanie ożywić spożytego przez siebie Fracción. * : Szayelaporro jest w stanie umieścić w ciele innej osoby robaki, które staną się jakby przekaźnikiem pomiędzy zainfekowaną osobą a nim. Użył ich na swoim bracie i w ten sposób zdobył informacje o Bankai Renjiego, jego umiejętnościach, a nawet składzie jego Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strony 13-15 Później ujawnia także, że w ten sposób zdobył informacje o mocach Uryū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 274, strona 6 * Nienazwane urządzenie kontroli Reiatsu: Korzystając z informacji, które otrzymał dzięki robakom i mechanizmowi założonemu w Las Noches, Szayelaporro był w stanie skutecznie uniemożliwić aktywację Bankai Renjiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strona 13 Zapobiega również działaniu Seele Schneidera Ishidy oraz nie pozwala mu na korzystanie z jego łuku Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 264, strony 1-6Manga Bleach; Rozdział 274, strona 16 Może też je wyłączyć, tak jak zrobił to po zmianie ubrań.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 288, strona 14 * Nienazwane urządzenie tworzące iluzje: Użyte podczas walki Nnoitry i Nelliel, gdy ta była jeszcze Espadą. Stworzyło ono iluzję przegrywającego Gilgi, co zdezorientowało Odelschwanck i dało jej przeciwnikowi szansę na kontratak.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 194 * Kontrolowane korytarze: W celu powstrzymania Renjiego i Uryū, bądź też innego przeciwnika, przed ucieczką, Szayelaporro stworzył ciąg pokoi, które mogą prowadzić do wybranych przez niego pomieszczeń. Dlatego też wróg może spędzić wiele czasu na przebiegnięciu pokoi i ostatecznie znaleźć się w punkcie wyjścia. W każdej ścianie znajduje się odpowiednie urządzenie, które może zmieniać architekturę budynku wedle uznania Granza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 288, strona 1 * Nienazwane urządzenie generujące Gargantę: Choć nie widziano go osobiście z tym urządzeniem, Mayuri odkrywa wynalazek wśród wielu łupów pozyskanych z laboratorium Szayelaporro. Kapitan stwierdza, iż udało mu się stworzyć doskonały portal do przechodzenia między Hueco Mundo a Światem Żywych. Urządzenia użyto tylko raz – do przetransportowania Ichigo Kuroskiego i Retsu Unohany, co czyni z nich pierwsze obiekty doświadczalne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 380, strony 12-19 Moce i umiejętności Naukowiec i wynalazca: Szayelaporro jest wysokiej klasy badaczem duchowego rozwoju specjalistycznych broni Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strona 7 Jest utalentowanym naukowcem oraz intelektualistą, okazując się też dość sadystycznym człowiekiem. Posiada zmodyfikowanych Fracción, którzy zostali udoskonaleni przed ewolucją w Arrancara.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 272, strona 13 W czasie walki z Renjim powiedział, że „stara zachować się wszystkie jego członki w stanie nienaruszonym”. Jego intelekt kieruje się w stronę nauki, ale także wynalazków, a w szczególności jego dzieło, czyli stale zmieniający się labirynt w Hueco Mundo, jak również urządzenie do kontroli Reiatsu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 164Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strona 13Anime Bleach; Odcinek 194Manga Bleach; Rozdział 288, strona 1 * Mistrz projektowania pułapek: Gdy Renji i Dondochakka podróżowali po korytarzach Las Noches, wpadli oni w wielki otwór, który później okazał się pułapką Szayela. Stwierdził, że ze wszystkich pułapek, jakie stworzył, ta była jedną z najbardziej podstawowych, co oznacza, że stworzył on o wiele bardziej skomplikowane i zaawansowane pułapki w pałacu. Bezradny intruz lecący tą dziurą zostaje wrzucony do pokoju Espady, którego pokój jest specjalnie zmodyfikowany na jego korzyść w walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strona 3 Mistrz walki mieczem: Przyznaje, że choć jest Espadą, który stawia na intelektualizm i pułapki, to potrafi mistrzowsko posługiwać się mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strona 9 Bez wysiłku potrafi odeprzeć atak Zabimaru w formie Shikai, używając tylko jednej ręki bez najmniejszego wysiłku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 275, strona 11Anime Bleach; Odcinek 161 thumb|right|190px|Szayelaporro używający Sonído Sonído: Potrafi używać Sonído, jak pokazano to, gdy atakuje go Renji swoim Zanpakutō, gdzie ten unika jego uderzenia. Wykazał się również tym, że potrafił zaskoczyć i dogonić Uryū, który używa o wiele bardziej zaawansowanej techniki – Hirenkyaku.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 163 Zwiększona siła: Mimo smukłej sylwetki, Szayel potrafi jedną ręką obronić się przed atakiem Zabimaru Renjiego. Ponadto nie ukazuje wyrazu zmęczenia, czy też tego, że jest mu ciężko się obronić. Hierro: Podobnie jak większość innych Arrancarów, jego ciało jest chronione przez wysokie ciśnienie duchowe. Z łatwością był w stanie zablokować atak Zabimaru Renjiego, używając zaledwie nadgarstka. Jest w stanie przeżyć zaawansowaną technikę Gintō - Sprenger oraz eksplozję ciśnienia Kidō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 269, strona 14 Sam Renji przyznaje, że nie jest zbyt dobry w tych umiejętnościach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 276, strona 7 Ekspert uodpornienia: Szayelaporro posiada wiele metod do zanalizowania zdolności przeciwnika, takie jak badania na ich poprzednich przeciwnikach. To w ten sposób może on całkowicie zniweczyć skutki ich umiejętności, czyniąc go praktycznie odpornym na większość ataków. Najbardziej zauważalnym dowodem korzystania z tego było to, gdy Dondochakka i Pesche ujawnili swoją najpotężniejszą technikę - Cero Sincrético, gdzie Espada potrafił zniweczyć atak poprzez zanalizowanie struktury Reiatsu tej techniki. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako Octava Espada, Szayelaporro może poszczycić się wysoką energią duchową, jednak nie zdaje się on przytłaczać nią swoich przeciwników, którzy są na poziomie porucznika czy Fracción. Zanpakutō |Forunikarasu|po hiszpańsku "Będziesz Cudzołożyć", a japońsku "Lubieżna Kochanka"}}: W zapieczętowanej formie jest to standardowej wielkości katana z szaro-niebieskim uchwytem schowana w szarej osłonie. Tsuba przypomina kształtem budowę jądra atomowego i składa się z licznych szarych kulek. Miecz wisi na dwóch łańcuchach przymocowanych do pasa Szayelaporro, co pozwala mu na noszenie ostrza na wysokości bioder.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 191 thumb|190px|right|Fornicarás * Resurrección: Uwalnia się słowem .'' Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 288, strona 3 Szayelaporro wypowiada komendę i zaczyna połykać ostrze, a z jego ust wydobywa się coraz silniejsze światło.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 288, strona 4 Ciało Espady następnie pęcznieje do ogromnych rozmiarów, uwalniając tym pokłady energii duchowej, która pokrywa pobliskie otoczenie niewielką mgłą, rosnącą wraz z kolejnym etapem przemiany. W uwolnionej formie, dolna połowa ciała składa się z licznych macek, przypominających morski anemon. Nogi wystają spod nich i pokryte są warstwową szatą zastępującą odzież. Górna część staje się segmentowym, szarym kombinezonem, idealnie dopasowanym do sylwetki właściciela. Białe rękawy, rozpoczynające się od łokcia, rozciągają się i rozszerzają aż do dłoni, gdzie otwierają drogę do fioletowego wnętrza. Trzy małe, ciemnofioletowe macki rozciągają się od łokcia aż po sam koniec rękawa, podczas gdy dwa o wiele mniejsze sterczą u samego początku kawałka odzieży. Dłonie stają się białe, a palce fioletowe i lekko wydłużone. Włosy zyskują fioletowe końcówki, natomiast maska Hollowa staje się segmentowaną osłoną na boczne partie twarzy Arrancara, połączoną cienkim paskiem na kształt pozostałości po okularach, przechodzącym przez brwi. Lewe oko zdobią fioletowe oznaczenia w kształcie czterech linii pod i nad powieką. Na plecach wyrastają mu cztery podłużne skrzydła, po dwa z każdej strony, które kształtem przypominają budowę motyla. Każde z tych skrzydeł posiada po dwanaście symetrycznie rozłożonych czerwonych nici, które wyglądają jak spadające krople deszczu. Te części są w stanie się rozwinąć i stawać coraz grubsze, do momentu, w którym przypominają ptasie pióra, co jeszcze bardziej upodabnia Szayelaporro do ptaka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 288, strony 6-7 Skrzydła te mogą być wydłużane do woli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 292, strona 18 :* |teron baron|po hiszpańsku "Kulista Kurtyna", a japońsku "Globowa Kurtyna"}}: Jest w stanie stworzyć ochronną tarczę ze swoich skrzydeł, które owijają jego ciało i pogrubiają się, ostatecznie uzyskując ogromny kłębek w całości zasłaniający właściciela. Skrzydła mogą być wydłużane do woli, a sama powłoka jest na tyle silna, iż jest zdolna do uchronienia Szayelaporro przed walącym się budynkiem. Ponadto powłoka może być unoszona w powietrze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 292, strony 14-18 :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: Uwolnienie Szayela daje mu kilka dodatkowych zdolności. thumb|right|190px|Kopia :* Kopia: Szayelaporro może wydalać masywne ilości płynu ze swoich pleców w powietrze, dzięki czemu ciecz ta spada na przeciwników.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 288, strona 10 Każda kropla tego płynu, która dotyka jego przeciwnika, rośnie, tworząc klon danej osoby o tych samych umiejętnościach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 288, strona 14 Ilość wydzielanej cieczy jest na tyle duża, iż uniknięcie jej jest wręcz niemożliwe. Zdarza się, że Szayelaporro zmienia nieco wygląd stworzonych klonów według własnego gustu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 292, strona 12 Przykładowo, zmienił wygląd Dondochakki, pozbywając się jego licznych łat na plecach, natomiast u Pesche zmodyfikował konstrukcję spodni. Odzież Renjiego i Ishidy nie uległy jednak zmianie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 292, strona 11 Kiedy kopie zostają pokonane, rozpadają się, a z poszczególnych odłamków powstaje ich więcej. Granz jest w stanie pozbyć się ich w mgnieniu oka, a one same zdają się nie posiadać własnej woli i nie działać, dopóki nie zostanie wydany rozkaz. thumb|right|190px|Organy wewnątrz lalki :* |teatoro de titere|po hiszpańsku i japońsku "Teatr Lalek"}}: Chwytając przeciwnika za pomocą jednego ze swoich skrzydeł, a następnie wypluwając go z powrotem, jeden z pęcherzy zawarty na skrzydle zaczyna wypełniać się krwią pomieszaną z fioletowym płynem, po czym pęka i tworzy małą lalkę podobną do ofiary.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 293, strony 7-9 Wewnątrz takiej miniatury znajdują się kawałki z podpisanymi organami. Zauważono, iż wyciągnięcie jednego z organów na zewnątrz nie wywołuje żadnych efektów u oryginału. Dopiero zniszczenie go powoduje te same skutki u danego celu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 293, strony 14-15 Sama lalka również wywołuje pewne zmiany u ofiary. Widać to u Ishidy, który poniósł ranę po tym, jak Szayelaporro porysował lalce twarz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 293, strona 11 Organy podpisane są w języku hiszpańskim. Jedyną jak dotąd osobą zdolną przeciwstawić się tej umiejętności był Mayuri Kurotsuchi, który przed walką z Espadą zamienił wszystkie swoje organy na sztuczne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 303, strona 9 :* Przejęcie: Kiedy ciało Szayelaporro ma zostać zjedzone, skrapla się ono i wnika do układu nerwowego drapieżnika, dzięki czemu udaje mu się przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Granz użył tej techniki do kontrolowania Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, które zaczęło atakować swojego właściciela.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strona 11 Po raz kolejny Mayuri stał się jedynym, który pokonał tę technikę. Bankai zostało wyposażone w sekwencję samozniszczenia w przypadku, gdy zaatakuje ono Kurotsuchiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strona 14 thumb|right|190px|Gabriel :* |gaburiēru|po japońsku "Uwaga o Poczęciu"}}: Ostateczna umiejętność Szayelaporro pozwala mu na ponowne odrodzenie się, w przypadku gdy jego rany są niemożliwe do zregenerowania. Jeśli miał jakiś fizyczny kontakt z ofiarą, jest w stanie zaszczepić w niej część siebie. Następnie pochłania wszystkie płyny i substancje chemiczne przeciwnika, po czym zaczyna odradzać się w uformowanym różowym kokonie niczym owad. Proces ten jest uważany za śmiertelny dla ofiary. Podczas błyskawicznego odbudowywania swojego ciała, z ust ofiary wydobywają się płyny w postaci różowej mgły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 304, strona 16 Szayelaporro szczyci się tą umiejętnością, porównując ją do powstania feniksa. Twierdzi również, że umiejętność ta czyni go istotą doskonałą. Technika została użyta na Nemu Kurotsuchi, jednak pomimo uwag na temat śmierci ofiary, wicekapitan przeżyła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strony 1-3 Fracción thumb|right|190px|Fracción Szayelaporro Oprócz umiejętności wnikliwej analizy swoich przeciwników, Szayelaporro ma swoje Fracción. Wśród całej Espady, ilość jego podwładnych jest największa. Osobiście zmodyfikował każdego z nich, dzięki czemu zjedzenie któregoś pozwala mu na wyleczenie swoich ran. Ci, którzy zostali pożarci, mogą potem zostać stworzeni na nowo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 276, strona 11 Większość z nich to niekompletne Arrancary. Nie posiadają swoich Zanpakutō, ani w całości nie przypominają ludzi. Noszą odzież podobną do swojego pana, a w szczególności powtarza się wśród nich element trzech pasków przechodzących przez klatkę piersiową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 272, strona 12 Dwóch dużych Fracción robi za tron Szayelaporro, jak również są bardzo wytrzymałe na froncie i są w stanie obronić się przed strzałami Uryū. Imiona jedynie trzech podwładnych są nam znane: * i : To dwaj niscy i otyli Arrancarzy, którzy zawiadamiają Szayelaporro o śmierci Aaroniero Arruruerie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 269, strona 12 Później, Granz pożera Luminę w celu uleczenia swoich ran.Manga Bleach: Rozdział 276, strony 9-11 * : Sporych rozmiarów Arrancar, który zaatakował Renjiego, gdy Szayelaporro stwierdził, iż ich walka się skończyła. Został zabity przez Ishidę.Manga Bleach: Rozdział 272, strony 13-14 Cenzura 190px|right|thumb|Przebity Szayelaporro w anime i mandze W mandze, Ishida przebija gardło Szayelaporoo Seele Schneiderem bez utraty jakiejkolwiek krwi, natomiast w anime strzał skierowany jest na żołądek Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 274, strona 2Anime Bleach; Odcinek 163 Ponadto, kolejna różnica pojawia się w scenie zjedzenia Luminy przez Szayelaporro. W mandze, Espada dosłownie pożera żywcem swojego podwładnego, czemu towarzyszy rozlew krwi. W anime, przed zjedzeniem Fracción, Granz zamienia podwładnego w czarną kulę, połyskującą na fioletowy kolor, po czym dopiero ją konsumuje. Przeprowadzenie techniki Gabriel również zostało diametralnie zmienione w anime. Szayelaporro wykorzystuje tę umiejętność do wskrzeszenia się kosztem życia Nemu, jednak scena w anime jest o wiele bardziej stonowana. Kokon, zamiast rosnąć w jej brzuchu wraz z głową wydobywającą się z ust wicekapitan, pojawia się nad Kurotsuchi i rośnie wraz z dostarczaniem różowej mgły, wydobywającej się z ust Nemu. Również sama wicekapitan wygląda inaczej po skończeniu techniki. Nie jest wysuszona, ani zniedołężniała, a jedynie staje się blada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 304, strony 8-18Anime Bleach; Odcinek 199 Występy w innych mediach Szayelaporro jest grywalną postacią w kilku grach wideo Bleach. Pojawia się w Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 i Bleach: Versus Crusade w swojej uwolnionej formie. Ma też swój własny album postaci w Bleach Beat Collection. Te dwa utwory wokalne zatytułowane są jako Pink i SCIENCE SHOW. Znane są z licznych interpretacji tekstu piosenki, a w szczególności Pink, które w większości utworu śpiewane jest po angielsku niż japońsku. W grach wideo Bleach: Versus Crusade i Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 (tylko w uwolnionej formie, gdy gracz naciśnie przycisk skoku) może strzelać różowym Cero ze swoich ust. Bleach: Brave Souls [[Plik:BBSSzayelaporro's Hogyoku Resurreccion.png|190px|thumb|right|Nowa forma Granza w Bleach: Brave Souls]] W grze Bleach: Brave Souls, w ramach wspólnej kampanii aplikacji oraz nowelki Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World w poczet grywalnych postaci dodana została nowa postać Szayelaporro, zaprojektowana specjalnie na tę okazję przez Tite Kubo. Forma のその先へ|resurekushion no sono saki e}} przedstawiać ma Granza, który dzięki fuzji z Hōgyoku zyskuje moce o wiele większe niż te, którymi dysponuje używając klasycznego Resurrección. W tej postaci, Octavo Espada dysponuje nowym atakiem specjalnym, , podczas używania którego Szayelaporro umieszcza ogon, w którym znajduje się Hogyōku w dziurze w swojej piersi.Gra Bleach: Brave Souls Nawiązania do 4. filmu W 299. odcinku specjalnym, mającym na celu promocję nowego czwartego filmu Bleach: Jigoku-hen, Szayelaporro pojawia się tam jako mieszkaniec Piekła. Ląduje tam razem z Aaroniero Arruruerie, komentując, iż jest zaskoczony jego obecnością. Granz następnie zaczyna testować wytrzymałość pojemnika znajdującego się na karku Aaroniero. Spytany dlaczego to robi oznajmia, iż zamierza rozbić ogromny słój. Dodaje, że nie miał na myśli niczego złego, jedynie dzięki stłuczeniu pojemnika mógłby przeanalizować skład cieczy, w której pływają głowy Espady. Poruszony Arruruerie stwierdza, iż nigdy nie przepadał za Szayelaporro, po czym przechodzi do ataku na niego, uwalniając swoją Glotoneríę. Granz krzyczy jednak, aby przestał, ponieważ teraz ważniejsze jest dowiedzenie się, gdzie się znajdują, a do tego niezbędna jest ich współpraca. Aaroniero mówi, że nie dba o to, co skłania Szayelaporro do przypomnienia swojemu przeciwnikowi o tym, jakie miejsca zajmowali w Espadzie. Arruruerie odpowiada jednak, iż ta hierarchia nie obowiązuje ich poza murami Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział Imaginary number 01., strony 4-9 thumb|right|190px|Szayelaporro atakuje Shurena Walkę przerywa jednak dobiegający z oddali głos. Następnie spostrzegają człowieka stojącego na wysokiej skale, który informuje ich, iż znajdują się w Piekle. Aaroniero każe zejść mężczyźnie na dół i wszystko im wyjaśnić, jednak ten jedynie kpi z niego, twierdząc, iż nie ma to sensu, gdyż Espada i tak już nie żyje. Arruruerie z początku nie rozumie jego słów, lecz po chwili przypomina sobie swoją śmierć. Szayelaporro kieruje się w stronę wroga z wyciągniętym mieczem, pytając, czy istnieje sposób na wydostanie się stąd z powrotem do Hueco Mundo, na co otrzymuje przeczącą odpowiedź. Granz radzi tajemniczemu człowiekowi, aby niczego przed nimi nie ukrywał, w innym wypadku czekają go tortury. Mężczyzna przedstawia się jako Shuren i nakazuje Arrancarom, aby poszli razem z nim, jeśli chcą tutaj przeżyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział Imaginary number 01., strony 9-13 thumb|left|190px|Szayelaporro ładuje swoje Gran Rey Cero Następnie za Shurenem pojawiają się kolejne trzy istoty. Szayelaporro pyta go, czym one są, co skłania go do przedstawienia ich jako Taikon, Gunjō i Garogai, po czym dwóm z nich każe zaatakować Arrancarów. Granz uwalnia swoje Ressurectión i atakuje, krzycząc, by nie lekceważyli oni Espady. Atakuje Taikona i odpala Gran Rey Cero w stronę Shurena. Mężczyzna pyta Szayelaporro, czy sądzi, że ten atak jest potrzebny, na co ten odpowiada, iż spalenie go nie uczyni mu żadnej różnicy. Dodaje, że mieszkańcy Piekła oraz możliwość zbadania Shurena oraz jego podwładnych zaraz po wypluciu ich przez Glotoneríę zainteresowała go. Tajemniczy przeciwnik stwierdza następnie, iż przecenianie swoich umiejętności również jest niekonieczne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział Imaginary number 01., strony 14-19 Shuren wraz z trójką Togabito pokonują Aaroniero i Szayelaporro. Mężczyzna zauważa, że moc obu Arrancarów nie jest wystarczająca, by otworzyć Bramę Piekła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział Imaginary number 01., strona 20 Ciekawostki * Jego imię pochodzi od architekta hiszpańskiego pochodzenia, Alejandro Zaera Polo. * Jest jedynym znanym Arrancarem, który ma rodzinę, w jego przypadku brata (Yylfordta Granza). * Jego aspektem śmierci jest szaleństwo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strona 14 * Wygląd jego Zanpakutō w mandze i anime nieco się od siebie różnią. W mandze, osłona miecza oraz jego uchwyt są szaro-niebieskie, natomiast w anime ukazane są w odcieniach różu. * W anime, jak i mandze, gdy Mayuri używa "Nadludzkiego Narkotyku", Szayelaporro próbuje się obronić lewą ręką, która zostaje później przebita wraz z jego sercem. Później okazuje się, że to prawa ręka była tą, którą przebito. * W sondażu popularności, Szayelaporro zajął 29. miejsce w czwartej ankiecie, natomiast jego Zanpakutō, Fornicarás, 23. pozycję, remisując z Tobiume Momo Hinamori. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Szayelaporro Granz ru:Заельапорро Гранц de:Szayelaporro Granz fr:Szayel Aporro Grantz es:Szayelaporro Granz id:Szayelaporro Granz cs:Szayel Aporro Granz Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Martwi